


(beware the moon.)

by softly (alexenglish)



Series: hungry like the (well you know.) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Magic, Genderfluid Character, Knotting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolf Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/softly
Summary: It’s a full moon.  I bought some rope and handcuffs to bring to bed tonight.





	(beware the moon.)

**Author's Note:**

> [a softer world project](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/asofterworld)
> 
> I wrote this as sort of a porny thought experiment with the body fluidity/gender fluidity of Harry's character. As a nonbinary person who identifies with the both/neither aspect of this it was nice to write the way Harry's body changes, and also from Niall's point of view, where it could matter less how Harry expresses themself because Harry is Harry no matter what their body/gender is doing. 
> 
> anyway, I invite gender thoughts, but the philosophical aspect of it is only part of the appeal, hope y'all enjoy the porn.

 

Niall can never decide if full moons are the best or worst thing to happen to him as a popstar.

On one hand, shifters are always out in force -- glowing gold eyes blinking back at them from the depths of the crowd, animalistic noises underneath the baseline that make Niall’s spine crawl. The way the whole stadium goes wild when Niall throws his head back and howls during Girl Almighty, echoing around the support beams and backed by all the other wolves in the building until it’s a chorus of cheering and yelping and growling whilst the band carries on singing even though they can barely be heard.

On the other hand, there’s Harry. And Harry’s _hungry_. More hungry this moon than usual, Niall reckons, if the way the air is thick with scent is anything to go by. Niall feels like his whole body is thrumming, poorly restrained _want_ coupled with the frenzied pull of the moon, and it’s driving him absolutely mad.

During the first break, Niall’s so keyed up, he hands his guitar over to the closest tech before bursting into a shift -- clothes tearing off as he shakes out his fur, ache receding the tiniest bit as he lets the wolf literally stretch its legs.

There will be an ugly slow-mo of it on YouTube later, a frame-by-frame of his form melting and distorting and rearranging, but for now, the crowd absolutely roars with delight as he runs off stage, paws hitting the catwalk with a dull ringing. The crew bursts out laughing as he takes a couple laps through the hallway like a puppy, tongue lolling out of his mouth, desperate for something to dispel the energy.

It’s close to stage call when he reigns it in and slides into the nearest dressing room. Louis and Zayn’s by the smell of it, but he’s not fussed, likes the way their scent wraps around him as he shifts back. He’s pulling on a pair of jeans when Harry finds him.

“Stay,” Niall growls, jumping so the jeans pull past his hips, skin tight as they are. Harry pauses in the door, staring at Niall’s chest intently. “Stay until I have clothes on, Haz.”

Harry laughs, deep and lovely. “What’s the fun in that, petal?” The purr in Harry’s voice is infuriating. Niall’s half hard from the sound alone, all the enticing vowels and persuasion. Not that Harry would Persuade Niall, but they can’t really reign it in tonight, can they?

“The fun is finishing the concert,” Niall says, grabbing a shirt off the rack. It’s Zayn’s, worn a couple times. Harry’s head tilts, eyes dilating.

“That’s playing dirty,” they say, pitifully.

Niall hums, amused. “Your existence is playing dirty,” Niall reminds them. “All gorgeous and delicious.” Harry’s shoulders roll back, preening a bit.

“We’ve got a minute,” they say, stepping closer. Hungry as they are, it’s hard to look away, hard to think about why Niall shouldn’t touch. Eyes innocent and wide, glowing skin, lush curls falling around their face.

“It’ll take more than a minute to fill you up,” Niall reminds them, letting them reach out for him, hand curling around his wrist to tug him in. Niall lets out a little _woof_ when their bodies collide, unable to keep his hands from sliding under Harry’s shirt, dragging his nails down Harry’s back before he palms the curve of their hip -- fuller right now, easier to grip.

The groan Harry lets out starts low in their chest, a little rumble of pleasure as Niall pins them to the wall and rubs his cheek against their neck. “I want to eat you up,” he growls, licking over their pulse. Their skin is smooth and dry and sweet beyond belief.

“Feel free,” Harry says, widening their stance so they’re straddling Niall’s thigh. “It’d be easy, right now.” There’s a distinct lack of bulge when Harry rocks their hips down. Niall can smell the slick arousal between their legs. He growls and tightens his grip, dizzy with how much he wants Harry.

“Stage!”

Niall hears Louis over the chatter in the hall and the crowd and the sound of his own heartbeat. He lets go of Harry immediately, steps away from them. They look like a pinned butterfly -- cheeks pink as candy floss, shirt rucked up their belly from Niall’s hands, legs still an open invitation.

“You should go stall,” Niall says, wrestling with his pulse so he doesn’t do something rash like rip off their trousers and put his mouth all over them. “So I can get me prick under control.”

Harry giggles brightly and pushes off from the wall. “Fine,” they say lightly, giving Niall’s dick a playful squeeze as they walk past. “Don’t take too long.”

Niall groans and bats their hand away. “You’re paying for that cheek later, Styles.”

“I hope so,” Harry says, winking back at him. There’s an extra swing in their hips on the way out, and Niall has to count backwards from 50 before he’s calm again.

 

 

“You’re a menace,” Niall tells Harry, when they’re finally in the hotel lift. He’s got Harry pinned to the mirrored wall, legs tangled together like they were in the dressing room. This time there’s a hot, hard prick pressed to his thigh. Not that Niall’s complaining either way. A Harry is a Harry, no matter what form their body decides to take when they’re hungry.

“I try,” Harry says with a laugh, hands in Niall’s hair, gripping tight. Niall keeps licking over their neck, trying to stifle their heady scent with his own. It’s not that he doesn’t love it, but it’s fucking ambrosia and it drives him out of his goddamn mind -- quite literally. He likes to have some control over himself and his prick when Harry’s feeding. More fun that way.

“I know you do,” Niall growls. The second half of the concert was Harry prancing around, touching themself, grinding on anyone and anything in their general vicinity. By the end of it, Niall could tell even Zayn was ready to throw them down and fuck their brains out, and Zayn’s not into that at all.

“You love it,” Harry says very seriously. Niall nuzzles into the warmth of their neck as the lift slides to a stop, bell letting them know it’s time to get off.

“I do,” Niall admits, lacing their fingers together and pulling Harry out of the lift. The hallway is empty and quiet as Niall unlocks his suite, anticipation making his hands shake.

The door falls shut behind them with a dull _thud_ and Harry shoves Niall into it roughly, grip tight on Niall’s hips as they pin him in place and drop to their knees. Their scent gets stronger, more insistent and Niall whimpers, instantly hard. His mouth floods with saliva, balls aching, nipples tight. Every inch of his body is burning hot, needy.

“Fuck, fuck,” Niall gasps, trying to catch his breath. He can taste the air, thick with pheromones, drowning his senses as Harry tugs down his jeans and pants in one go, eyes fluttering shut as they lick at the head of Niall’s prick.

Harry giving head is wet and messy and still the best thing Niall’s ever felt in his life, gut going tight quick as anything once they get a decent rhythm going, nails digging into Niall’s hips, brow furrowed in concentration as Niall nudges the back of their throat.

Niall doesn’t bother warning them when he comes, they can taste it or feel it in the air or whatever. They swallow him down, even as the base of his dick starts to swell, aching and hot.

“I’d let you knot my mouth, but --” Harry pulls off whilst Niall is still coming, jizz hitting their chin, dripping off onto their shirt. They nuzzle his hip, cock smearing along their cheek. Christ. “Want that somewhere else.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Niall groans, head hitting the wood of the door as they stand. He tugs them in before they move away, licking his come off their chin before he kisses them. Their mouth is warm and sugary, and he’s dizzy as he breathes them in.

“Less kissing, more orgasms,” Harry says, moving away. They strip out of their shirt and toss it off the the side. Their hips and chest are curvy tonight, small handfuls to grip and touch, even as their cock bounces free when they shimmy out of their jeans.

“Want any _body_ in particular?” Harry asks, looking up at Niall from under their lashes.

“Shut up,” Niall says, rolling his eyes as he trips after them, tugging his shirt off. They laugh as Niall steers them into the room with the bed, palming their tits and so he can roll a nipple between his fingers. Their throat hitches as he presses kisses to their neck, tender as he can manage.

The first time they did this, Harry deliberately made their body cis male for Niall -- like it mattered, like he didn’t already know that their body was as fluid as their gender and neither had the tendency to align, like Niall’s pansexual Irish arse even cared about any of that when they were straddling his lap, getting ready to take his knot for the first time.

“Want you on me cock,” Niall says, nosing at their throat before pushing them onto the bed, following their body hurriedly. Their cocks nudge together as Niall kisses his way up their chest, licking over the sensitive curve before getting his mouth on a nipple.

He bites, careful of his fangs, and tugs so they hiss and arch, squirming. He keeps them pinned with an extra bit of strength, mouthing at their nipple until it’s hot and swollen with blood, so sensitive they start whimpering, before moving to the next one.

“Cock?” Harry suggests, tugging on Niall’s hair. He growls as he comes up, low and rough. They whimper at him, baring their neck.

A silly, instinctual thrill goes through him, automatically leaning down to rub his cheek over their pulse and scent them. They make another noise, more demanding this time, tilting their hips up.

“You can go for it,” Harry says, eyes wide and guileless as Niall frowns, reaching between them. There’s still a cock there, so Niall reaches down, stroking behind their balls, faltering when his fingers touch slick.

“That’s your arse,” he says blankly. Harry wiggles their hips, so Niall circles their rim curiously. That’s not lube. “That’s _definitely_ not lube.”

“What’s the point of shape shifting if you can’t cheat?” Harry asks, spreading their legs wider. They blink up at him, breath catching visibly as he slides two fingers into them, easy as anything. Harry’s silky and warm and _wet_ , completely _wet_. “S’not too weird, right?”

“Your body is probably the least weird thing about you,” Niall informs them lightly, moving his wrist so he’s fingering them properly. Their mouth goes soft, needy noise escaping them when he comes back with a third.

He keeps them there for a bit, leaning up to kiss them slowly, backing off when they try to make it quick and hard like they always do when they’re hungry. Niall reckons the blowjob took the edge off but once they frenzy, Niall will too, and he’ll lose this -- the demanding way their body moves as he fucks four fingers into them, the breathless way they can’t stop saying his name, the bits and pieces of shagging them that Niall loves to think about later.

“Get on with it,” Harry demands, chest rising and falling quickly as they watch him. They’re getting impatient, candy scent overwhelming Niall again, making his focus slip and slide. “Or I’ll tie you up and do all the work myself.”

“Promises, promises,” Niall says absently, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the duvet.

There’s a little growl from Harry and before Niall can react, he’s on his back with Harry hovering above him, eyes flashing bright green at him. Their scent surges, dripping with desire. Niall’s cock gets harder -- he didn’t think it was possible, and yet --

They press their palm to the middle of Niall’s chest, pushing him down -- he can feel his heart jump under their touch as his whole body starts to buzz. The edge seems to be back, if the hungry look on their face is anything to go by.

This is where Niall loses the plot a bit. Senses overwhelmed by Harry, drowning in the richness of them. The lush feeling of their sexual energy like a feedback loop making Niall gasp as they sink down on his cock with a whimper.

They start to simmer in the darkness, a golden glow to their skin as they feed properly. Niall’s lost to it, hands reaching blindly for their cock. They grab his wrist with a sharp _tsk_ , then the other, using their height to pin Niall’s arms down.

He tests their grip, but they’re using their strength to keep him down, hips moving expertly as they ride him. There’s a smug look on their face when Niall gives up. “Hands stay,” they order, voice lighter than normal, sensual and full of masculine and feminine tones. Both and neither, just like they are.

Niall keeps his hands up, lets his body relax into it as they plant their hands on his chest and start riding him with determination, using him in the best way. It doesn’t take long for them to kiss him, licking into his mouth roughly. Hands on him, mouth on him, body clenching down around his cock They taste like candy and desperation, and he wants to come so badly his whole body is shaking with it.

“Let me touch you,” he says, voice rough. He wants to grip their hips so tightly there’s bruises, wants to feel the way they shudder when they come. “Please.”

“Fine, _fuck_ ,” Harry says, breathless.

Niall’s chest rumbles happily and plants his foot so he can roll them over, keeping them close so he stays inside. Harry yelps as they land on their back, blinking up at Niall as he fucks into them hard and relentless, arching at the small of their back.

“Gunna knot you up properly,” Niall says, leaning in to nuzzle at their neck. Their pulse is thundering under their skin. They’re close, Niall can tell. The thickness of the air, they way they’ve gone soft and silent, head thrown back to expose their throat for Niall.

Niall’s teeth ache with need, but he waits, waits until he can feel them start to tremble underneath him as their orgasm builds to its crest. They’re beautiful like this, teeth biting into their bottom lip, noises deep and needy as they take Niall’s cock so well.

They get a hand around themself and that’s it, they clench around him and Niall grunts, chasing his own orgasm. It hits them, bright and electric, so good Niall can feel it in his bones. They whimper his name loudly, lock their ankles around him as he speeds up.

The base of his dick swells up when he comes, gasping and cursing, catching on their rim as he thrusts. They whine at him, shoving their hips down, and he grinds forward so his knot catches. He sinks his teeth into their collar at the same time, deep enough to make them cry out, high and needy.

They’re so wet with slick and come he slips out as he licks over the bite tenderly. He keeps fucking them on his knot until their hands scramble at his shoulders, nails digging in. “God, fuck, alright,” they gasp. “Alright, okay. Niall, Niall, _Niall_.”

Niall presses his grin into the sweaty skin of their collar and goes still, letting them clench down around his knot with a soft sigh. He licks at them again, a silent question, and their hand strokes through his hair.

“I love full moons,” they hum, satisfaction coloring their voice.

“They’re okay,” Niall giggles, rolling them on their side, hiking their leg up so he stays inside of them. They snuggle in close, lips pressing to his jaw and neck and chest. He can feel how sleepy they are, but they’re still hungry, the need is still thrumming in the air around them.

They’ll take a break and then Niall will roll them onto their back so he can bury his face between their legs for another round. Then another, and another, until they’re fucked out and full, and Niall’s completely exhausted.

“Just okay?” Harry asks, mock offended.

Niall hums. “More than okay.”

Harry seems satisfied enough with that, grinding their hips forward and biting at Niall’s jaw as they moan. Niall grips their hips tightly as they move against him and figures they’re not taking that break anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/163953052812/beware-the-moon-niallharry-28k)


End file.
